Se gana con el corazón
by FA23
Summary: Llegar a estar juntos fue un camino largo de recorrer... ahora que están juntos... permanecer sera cuestión de fortaleza y de no perder la esperanza... No ver con los ojos, sino por el corazón. Encontrar aquello que se perdió, confiar a ojos cerrados... Amar mas allá de la muerte... Solo para salvar aquello por lo que regresaron a la tierra. Secuela de "El uno para el otro"
1. Que paso?

**AQUÍ**** ESTAMOS COMO LO PROMETÍ! EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SECUELA DE "EL UNO PARA EL OTRO" LA HE TITULADO... SE GANA CON EL CORAZÓN... ESPERO QUE EL TITULO SEA CONVINCENTE... SUPONGO QUE AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA LO VEREMOS... =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CUATRO COSAS IMPORTANTE SOBRE ESTA SECUELA<strong>

**- HE OMITIDO HACER SPOILERS SOBRE BOO... ASI QUE NO ENCONTRARAN NADA EN RELACION CON EL LIBRO... AUNQUE ME SENTI SUPER TENTADO A HACERLO... PERO EN FIN SOY RESPETUOSO DE LOS QUE AUN NO LO LEYERON... Y SINO LO HICIERON... QUE ESPERAN! EN MI PERFIL HAY UN LINK PARA LEERLO COMPLETAMENTE EN ESPAÑOL!**

**- COMO SIEMPRE NOMBRAR QUE ME ESTARÁN ACOMPAÑANDO EN ESTA AVENTURA... BETH! MI AMIGA CIBERTRONICA DE CHILE, Y AUNQUE SIEMPRE ESTA REGAÑANDO... POS POS POS IGUAL ME DA BUENAS IDEAS ... LA OTAKU QUE LEE LIBROS (LUNA) DE LA REPÚBLICA ARGENTINA... ELLA ES ENCARGADO DE LAS MUERTES Y ASESINATOS JEJEJE XD... Y SI HA VUELTO A MI MUNDO LITERARIO RAZELJACKSON... CON SUS MUY ACERTADOS Y SIEMPRE ENTRAÑABLES COMENTARIOS Y CONSEJOS... ELLAS SON ALGO ASI COMO LA VOZ DE MI CONCIENCIA QUE NO ME DEJARA MATAR A TYSON O LEO... JEJEJE AUNQUE TENGO MIS ARRANQUES... **

**- TENGO UN DESCARGO SOBRE "LEYENDO EL CAMPEÓN DEL LA REINA" willyfox1809 YO SE PORQUE NO HE SUBIDO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. JAMAS LEI UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS... Y SOLO ESCRIBES PARA CUESTIONARME PORQUE NO ACTUALIZO... ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO...**

**- ACTUALIZARE CADA 20-30 COMENTARIOS... AL PRINCIPIO... =)**

**LISTO DIJE LO QUE TENIA QUE DECIR... AHORA A LEER... **

* * *

><p><strong>PIPER<strong>

Estamos llegando al momento donde la guerra empezara, pero cada día es un poco incierto, cada día más incierto que el anterior. Porque no sabíamos que podía pasar, no sabíamos que vendría y eso hacía de los días algo tensos y agotadores, más de lo normal. Los hijos de Ares fueron asignados para hacer patrullas constantes por todo el perímetro del campamento, no era una labor sencilla ya que las dimensiones del campamento se habían ampliado con la llegada de los romanos.

Percy y yo seguíamos entrenando a los líderes del campamento con más esmero que nunca, y una vez a la semana salían fuera de las barreras del campamento en busca de algún grupo de monstruos que asesinar… pero con el tiempo era más difícil encontrar esos monstruos, eso solo podía significar que se estaban reuniendo. El Caos proveyó de algunos materiales para que Jason, Beck y los hijos de Hefesto hicieran armas más eficientes en la lucha contra monstruos y gigantes para los jefes de cabaña…

No pude evitar notar que Percy había perdido un poco de la alegría y chispa que le caracterizaba y no quería que eso sucediera, no podía culparlo, una gran responsabilidad recaía sobre nuestros hombros, pero él se tomaba muy muy en serio sus responsabilidades a punto de no dormir a veces, solo para pasarse la noche en guardia junto con Clarisse y sus hermanos. En más de una oportunidad tuve que casi obligarlo a descansar y yo tomar su lugar para que no desfalleciera. Asi que las noches de vigilia vigilando el campamento era nuestro momento para poder estar juntos, ya que el resto del día entrenábamos con los campistas, pero también entrenábamos con el equipo del Caos para no perder nuestra sincronización.

Pero hoy en particular quería a Percy a solas conmigo… necesitaba aislarlo un momento de todo lo que tuviera que ver con guerra, entrenamiento y todo lo relacionado con espadas… hoy solamente disfrutaríamos de unas horas de silencio y descanso. Tal vez hasta salgamos rumbo el reino del Caos para poder estar absolutamente solos. Además, necesitaba recuperar la concentración. Yo también tenía ciertas preocupaciones… él era mi preocupación más grande.

-"Entonces nos vemos después del entrenamiento?" una mano agitándose frente a mis ojos me saco de mis pensamientos, era Percy… quien me sonreía tímidamente, como si tuviera pena de haberme sacado de ese cuadro…

-"claro!... a menos que no quieras… en cuyo caso…" hice mi típica jugada de lastimera, como si tuviera que rogar por pasar tiempo con mi novio… Percy frunció el ceño un poco perturbado por mis palabras, amaba hacerlo enfadar un poco… pero no demasiado… la última vez que Percy se había enojado le había costado un bello tatuaje en carne viva al estúpido de Mark…

-"Piper!" me regaño con algo de vehemencia, pero luego negó con la cabeza como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba jugando con él… nuevamente.

-"Oh vamos sé que me amas…" le hice un puchero enternecedor que yo sabía que no podría resistir… yo no usaba mi charmspeak con él, pero si usaba mi gestos y trucos para convencerlo y hacerlo sonreír…. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Solo que su sonrisa se evaporo rápidamente.

-"eso es verdad… pero…" dudo un poco en lo que quería decir… como que pero? Como que pero!?

-"pero que Percy Jackson!?" amenacé gruñendo ligeramente…

-"pero no me gusta que pienses que puede haber algo más para mí que querer pasar tiempo contigo…" me sonrió tímidamente y pude notar un rubor poco típico en él… No pude evitar sentir que moría de ternura por sus palabras.

-"seguro que no eres hijo de Afrodita?" la cara de terror cuando le pregunte eso fue indescriptible, no sabía si sentirme insultada o reír sin control por el terror en sus ojos. Que por cierto he llegado a enamorarme aún más de esos ojos color miel con el centro naranja fuego y el aro dorado que tiene alrededor… era simplemente hipnótico

-"O si! Muy muy seguro que no…" asentía violentamente con la cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Éramos los únicos que quedábamos en el comedor de nuestra residencia, ya que todos habían desayunado más temprano para preparar la arena para los entrenamientos.

-"vamos… no es tan mala…" trate de disculpar a mama… era cierto no era tan mala… pero antes sí que lo había sido… supongo que perder a Silena y a mi… hizo que algo cambiara en ella… ver que Jason me rompió el corazón tal vez hizo que ella no buscara jugar con otros corazones…

-"Lo se… bueno, en realidad no lo sé… he visto demasiados corazones rotos… y no precisamente por la casualidad o el destino…" su rostro se volvió un poco sombrío con cada una de sus palabras y yo sabía que tenía razón…

-"eso es cierto… pero nosotros estamos por encima de su influencia…" trate de ver el lado positivo de todo eso y animarlo un poco… Percy necesitaba despejarse y yo buscaría que eso pasara hoy…

-"y como tomo eso _ella_" en clara referencia a mi madre… digamos que se sentía extraña de tener que guardar cierto respeto a sus hijas predilectas porque eran seres más poderosos que ella…

-"digamos que… mejor de lo que esperaba…"

-"bueno ahora me voy... debo entrenar con los chicos…" me dijo suspirando como si no tuviera deseos de hacer eso hoy… pero él y yo sabíamos que eso era necesario y que no podíamos perder el tiempo. Empezó a hacer su camino hacia la puerta con paso flojeroso y casi arrastrando los pies ruidosamente.

-"no olvidas algo?" levante una ceja cuando se dio la vuelta y me miro como si hubiera olvidado ponerse ropa para salir… empezó a dirigirse directo a mí, pero cuando pensé que me daría un beso alargo su mano para tomar un botella de agua que estaba sobre la mesa… Porque necesitaría una botella de agua?

-"oh si claro… que tonto… el agua… no quiero deshidratarme…" me sonrió burlescamente mientras acariciaba su botella de agua. Deshidratarse? Qué clase de chiste es ese?

-"Percy!" le regañe, pero no pude evitar unirme a su risa, finalmente dejo caer la botella y me atrajo hacia él por la cintura para darme un suave beso a la vez que suspiraba como si su alma se fuera en ese beso…

-"mejor me quedo…" susurro abrazándome con fuerza, mientras vi a Hestia que salía de puntillas tapándose la boca con una mano para no reír ante la escena.

-"vamos, vamos hijito de mama… debes ir a entrenar… y yo también…" no quería decirle eso… quería decirle que nos quedemos por el resto del día… pero teníamos responsabilidades… le di un profundo beso apasionado, digno de una película romántica… que nos hizo suspirar a ambos… acaricie su mejilla suavemente y le sonreí tiernamente… recogió su botella y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta…

-"hasta la noche?" su miraba de ansiedad me hizo anhelar que las horas pasaran rápido y que ya fuera de noche…

-"nos veremos… no puedo esperar…" le sonreí, para luego correr y darle un último abrazo… Esta noche podríamos pasar la tarde-noche juntos… después de varios días. Podría enseñarme algunos trucos con los poderes que tengo… y podría preguntarle algo que tenía en mente desde el día que a Mark se le ocurrió abrir la boca… nuevamente.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba siendo una mañana encantadora… Percy me había traído el desayuno a la habitación… Fue lo mejor… porque no me quiero imaginar lo que tuvo que hacer para levantarse temprano… ya que él dormía en el lago. Nunca había sido un chico muy madrugador… ni siquiera en los entrenamientos en el reino del Caos… pero supongo que se adaptó muy a pesar de su querer de seguir durmiendo. _

_Pasamos una mañana agradable… eran estos momentos por los que valía la pena toda esta estúpida guerra… el hecho de poder estar con él, el hecho de poder decir que finalmente el hombre que había anhelado por 15 años era finalmente mi novio. Y aunque yo quería pasar todo el día con él no era del todo posible, ya que teníamos aun que entrenar con los campistas, lo cual se volvió más sencillo con nuestras identidades reveladas, ya que antes había un ligero rango de desconfianza natural. Además aparte de nuestro tiempo de entrenamiento debíamos separa tiempo para ponernos al día con nuestros amigos… Y al final del día a veces solamente podíamos decirnos buenas noches y nada más. _

_Pero como siempre Percy tenía alguna que otra idea descabellada… y esta vez se trataba de ralentizar el tiempo… no tenía idea de lo increíblemente practico y útil podía ser eso hasta que nos permitía pasar 2-3 horas juntos en el día… solo nosotros, solos sin nadie que interrumpiera. Y veníamos terminando nuestra pequeña cita cuando empecé a ver que Percy se estaba cansando más de lo normal… tal vez debíamos ser menos egoístas y no hacer esta cosas tan a menudo._

_-"Estas bien?" le pregunte mientras caminábamos de la mano de regreso a la residencia…_

_-"claro…" me respondió con una fingida naturalidad, pero yo podía sentir su debilidad… estábamos más conectados que nunca._

_-"y tienes el descaro de mentirme…?" le reclame con una ceja levantada. El me miro por un segundo y luego sonrió ligeramente. _

_-"y tú me preguntas sabiendo la respuesta?" su voz sonaba más cansado de lo normal mientras veía a los demás moverse lentamente… nuestro pequeño momento romántico le estaba costando a Percy más de lo que yo quisiera… teníamos que encontrar otra forma… tal vez tener nuestros momentos en el reino del Caos… _

_-"está bien, está bien… pero será mejor que dejes que el tiempo siga corriendo…" apreté su mano suavemente, pero él se resistía a dejar que todo siguiera su curso… _

_-"pero yo no quiero que eso pase…" la súplica de su mirada me hizo sonreír… yo tampoco quería… pero debía descansar…_

_-"lo se… yo tampoco… pero si no lo haces terminaras demasiado cansado como para entrenar y todo eso…" lo detuve para poder mirarlo a los ojos por un momento… se veía cristalinos… aunque sé que no era porque quería llorar… pero aun podía ver ese brillo que solo se activaba cuando me miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones… eran simplemente hermosos… y más hermosos cuando estaba ejerciendo control sobre el tiempo y el anillo dorado brillaba fuertemente. _

_-"está bien… pero debes saber que no quiero dejar ir el tiempo…" suspiro y el tiempo empezó a correr al mismo ritmo de siempre… pero el dejo caer pesadamente sus hombros, como si no quisiera que el tiempo siguiera su curso… Lo abrace un momento mientras dejaba caer su mejilla sobre mi hombro… _

_-"lo se… pero… siempre puedes hacerlo más tarde…" trate de consolarlo… necesitaba un pequeño estímulo para que su día y el mío no fueran demasiado largos… Levanto rápidamente la cabeza para mirarme, había una sonrisa en sus ojos… una alegría… algo nuevo que se estaba gestando… _

_-"una cita…?" me pregunto como si fuera algo prohibido… no tenemos demasiados momentos para estar a solas… siempre estamos rodeados de gente y no tenemos tiempo para nosotros solos… excepto estos momentos en los que controla el tiempo, pero termina agotado. _

_-"mmm… si quieres llamarlo asi… yo estaba pensando en ir a nadar…" yo estaba embelesada por la profundidad de sus ojos… Pero cuando dije nadar vi el pánico que se formó no solo en su mirada sino también en sus facciones. _

_-"ehhh… claro nadar… tal vez podamos hacer otra cosa… como volar y eso…" trato de encubrir su rostro de pavor y parecer seguro, pero podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo reflejada en como tomaba mi mano con una delicadeza fingida… _

_-"no quieres nadar?" que Percy… alguien que ha sido bendecido por el primordial del Mar Pontos no quiera nadar… es más que raro y preocupante… el agua suele darle tranquilidad y repone sus fuerzas… no lo entiendo… _

_-"Ummm… ahora mismo no…" me susurro mientras nuevamente recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro, pero un leve rose por mi mejilla me hizo ver que estaba muy calentureado… _

_-"tienes fiebre Percy…?" le pregunte suavemente…_

_-"es solo la fatiga… entonces que dices… volamos luego?" levanto la cabeza y suspiro respondiendo a mi pregunta… no se veía enfermo, pero si un poco cansado. _

_-"está bien… pero nada de soltarme…" me sonrió ligeramente. Estos momentos de reír y mirarnos el uno al otro como si no hubiera más personas eran momentos que hacían de mi día un día diferente. _

_-"hecho…" chocamos nuestros puños, pero siempre debe haber un pelo en la leche…_

_-"vaya… vaya pero si son los hijos pródigos…" la voz burlesca de Mark resonó en nuestro pequeño momento Peper! Y puedo jurar que a lo lejos vi la figura de Annabitch… maldita zorra ojala y no tengas nada que ver con esto! _

_-"creo que me toca a mí Pip…" escuche el sonido de su voz en mi mente… en mi ente su voz tenía toda la determinación a protegerme, que no quería cuestionarlo…_

_-"Que quieres Mark…?" no pude evitar salir al frente, pero con delicadeza Percy me aparto, para luego darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

_-"no es contigo Pipes…" Ese apelativo en sus labios era repugnante y no pude evitar sentir náuseas y una rabia incontenible… El rostro de Percy se transformó de un momento a otro, como si el interruptor hubiera sido activado. _

_-"cierra la boca maldito engendro de Poseidon… no permitiré que te dirijas asi a mi novia…" la voz pausada y cargada de furia de parte de Percy hizo que todos lo que se acercaban para ver lo que pasaba frenaran un poco, excepto Mark, quien se acercaba peligrosamente con una calma muy confiada. No me preocupaba demasiado lo que Mark hiciera porque podríamos desaparecer con el chasquido de los dedos, pero si me aterraba lo calamitoso que podría ser que Percy explotara contra Mark… ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente difícil mantenerlos… mantenernos calmados cuando un diosecillo se le ocurría hacer acto de presencia. Tyson quería matar a Poseidon, igual que Percy… Thalia repudiaba a Zeus, asi que eso ya era demasiada tensión para una alianza frágil como la que había entre los dioses y nosotros. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Percy y nosotros no queríamos abandonar a los semidioses, nuestros amigos, a su suerte… pero tampoco soportaríamos a los dioses por mucho tiempo. _

_-"quien sabe… tal vez al final del día sea mía como Annabeth…" lo venenoso de su voz hizo que Percy reaccionara y automáticamente su aura empezó a aumentar… el aura del Caos… eso podría ser destructivo._

_-"Percy…" le puse la mano sobre el hombro y automáticamente se detuvo, amaba tener esa clase de efecto sobre él, porque era la misma que él tenía sobre mí. _

_-"Annabeth es y será una perra!… no tiene punto de comparación con Piper… y nunca lo tendrá!… asi que mejor lárgate o no respondo lo que pueda hacer contigo…" sus palabras resonaban en todo el campamento como si su voz estuviera por un altoparlante. No podía ver a Annabeth por ningún lado… Supongo que estará escondida por algún lugar._

_-"El Caos dijo que no pueden tocarme asi que…" no termino de decir lo que planeaba cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Percy ya lo tenía tomado del cuello._

_-"Nosotros somos la voz del Caos aquí!" le espeto con determinación. Luego lo arrojo con regular fuerza, Mark cayó sobre su espalda, pero se levantó aun con esa sonrisa arrogante. _

_-"uhhhh hermanito… sí que eres intimidante…" susurro con burla en cada una de sus palabras. Percy se giró para mirarlo nuevamente, pero yo no quería que esto pasara a mayores… eso arruinaría todo el día. Pero ganas no me faltaban para hacerle algo doloroso… muy doloroso. _

_-"Percy déjalo… vamos…" sostuve su brazo con delicadeza y le di un pequeño tirón para que me dejara pasar todo esto. _

_-"si… ve…" burlescamente le hizo una seña para que avanzara a Percy… yo estaba casi al límite también de pulverizarlo, pero esta vez me deje llevar y mande una bola de agua caliente, pero Percy tomo mi brazo y desvió el ataque… _

_-"Piper…" me miraba cansado y algo molesto, pero no conmigo, sino con Mark, pero algo dentro de él todavía lo detenía para dejar salir toda la rabia que tenía contra ciertas personas._

_-"Haber como paras esta…" la voz de Mark solo nos dejó un margen de maniobra demasiado estrecho… Percy me empujo cuando vio que venía un ataque de parte de Mark, pero el ataque hizo algo que yo no esperaba… el agua empapo a Percy y lo lanzo hacia atrás, pero el cayo de tal manera que volvió a levantarse rápidamente…_

_-"Percy!" grite un poco preocupada que un ataque tan rudimentario de parte de Mark haya siquiera llegado a tocar a Percy._

_-"mi turno…" susurro mientras el agua corría por su rostro dándole un toque dramático. En su mano una pequeña bola de color negro se formó… y lentamente mientras Percy no despegaba la mirada de Mark la bola fue deformándose hasta donde se podía ver que tomaba una forma definida: PJ… la bola empezó a tomar tamaño y mezclarse con el fuego por ser hijo de Hestia… Todos los que estaban alrededor estaban extasiado por lo que estaban a punto de ver. Nico y Grover miraban a Mark, mientras que todos los demás solo miraban a Percy, quien se puso de pie y sin pensarlo se lo lanzo a gran velocidad a Mark, quien intentó esquivarlo, pero no lo logro, porque le cayó de lleno en el costado. El grito de dolor y agonía hizo que la sangre de todos se helara, pero no la nuestra, ya habíamos superado esa clase de impresiones. Solamente Clarisse tenía una cara de felicidad en su rostro al igual que los hijos de Ares… _

_-"Wooooaaa!" Leo grito mientras filmaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Tonto! El cuerpo de Mark estaba rodeado de ese olor particular a carne quemada y de su cuerpo salía humo… El icor fluía hacia el suelo y en su estado de inconciencia pudimos ver lo que Percy había hecho. Lo había marcado como a una vaca… una PJ en su torso como para que no hubiera dudas de quien hizo eso. Le hice una seña a Will y sus hermanos a regañadientes empezaron a levantar el cuerpo inerte, pero por desgracia aún vivo de Mark._

_-"Eso fue increíble… ya era hora" dijo Nico con una satisfacción dolorosa, mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Thalia, quien solo asentía ante lo que Nico había dicho. Me acerque a Percy y lo abrace y pude sentir la humedad en su ropa. _

_-"Percy estas mojado?" le pregunte mientras lo apretaba fuertemente, cada vez que se trataba de un enfrentamiento me ponía nerviosa, no quería que saliera dañando o más cansado de lo que ya parecía. _

_-"oh… eso… es… porque estoy débil…" Me sonrió ligeramente mientras nuestros amigos se acercaban más para ver si Percy estaba bien. Cada vez me hacía dudar más cuando hablábamos de ciertas cosas. Pero no quería discutir o al menos no hablarlo delante de otras personas. _

_-"vamos… necesitas cambiarte de ropa…" le dije un poco enojada de que tomara esto tan a la deriva… quiero decir él se mojó! Quedo empapado._

_-"si mama…" me hizo un puchero burlesco mientras yo lo jalaba del brazo para que no se quedara asi empapado… necesitaba nueva ropa y no pensaba usar poderes para solucionar eso… mejor la privacidad… además que eso me daría un poco más de tiempo con él. _

_-"tonto…" le dije sonriendo, me alegro más cuando él respondió a mi sonrisa con un beso en la mejilla… suave y delicado. _

_-"me llevan chicos… lo siento…" se excusó de manera infantil, mientras los demás silbaban y hacían ruido de como yo me lo llevaba a rastras hacia nuestra residencia. _

_-"Luego debes enseñarme a hacer eso… creo que podría necesitar también dejar mis iniciales en algún lugar" le dije como si fuera un comentario al aire, pero con una sonrisa malvada, estaba casi seguro de a quien pensaba dejarle un recuerdo como ese en el cuerpo. _

_-"uhhhh que mala eres" me abrazo rápidamente y chasqueo lo dedos para desaparecer, rumbo a la residencia. No puedo evitar darle un duro golpe cuando aparecemos por usar sus poderes cuando sabe que está débil o cansado… pero el solo me devuelve una sonrisa… de esas que amo con locura y que me hacen olvidar lo enojada que puedo llegar a estar con él. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cada minuto que pasaba era más largo que el anterior… realmente quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, la ansiedad me estaba matando y cada dos por tres miraba la posición del sol para saber cuándo terminaría este entrenamiento… los chicos habían acordado darnos la tarde libre después que les pedí que necesitaba secuestrar a Percy y alejarlo aunque sea por unas horas de todo esto…

-"Bueno aquí vamos a detenernos…" dije finalmente mientras mis alumnos jadeaban por la rutina física que habíamos desempeñado hoy. Me sentía libera y ansiosa… como si esta fuera la primera cita… debo decir que la primera cita estaba tan extasiada que Percy pensó que no me gustaba lo que él había planeado… le explique que temía que algo de lo que yo pudiera decir arruinara lo hermoso que era todo lo que había preparado… ahora era mi turno de sorprenderlo un poco y llevarlo a despejarse. Me sentía abrumada por tanta ansiedad hasta que alguien me saco de ella… alguien inesperado… y no podía pensar en menos que romperle algún hueso o dejarla inconsciente.

-"porque la prisa…?" Annabeth… jadeaba después de entrar a dejarse cortes y moretones con Jason… Pero su preguntaba estaba cargada de más de un mensaje entre líneas.

-"tu nariz pretenciosa no tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos…" le dije conteniendo un poco mis impulsos por hacerle algo peor que lo de la última vez… me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino, aunque bien podría solo desaparecer, pero no hace falta…

-"vamos… seguramente iras con Percy… dale un beso de mi parte…" las palabras de Annabeth me hicieron enfadar, pero no tenía tiempo para hacer todo lo que mi mente pensaba para Annabeth… asi que rebusque en mis bolsillos…

-"claro que lo hare… pero no sé si te mencione en algún momento… por cierto toma… un pequeño regalo…." Un poco de despecho… otro poco de rabia por saber que ella también había besado antes a Percy… no estaba enojada con Percy por eso… porque yo había tenido a Jason antes… me hervía la sangre porque ella usaba eso para buscar fastidiarme… y lo lograba. Saque la araña-robot de mi bolsillo y se la lance directamente a la cara. Pego el grito al cielo que creo que hasta la misma Atenea descendería a ver qué le pasa a su _increíble_ hija. Salió despavorida tratando de quitarse la raña del rostro, pero todavía tomaría un poco de tiempo y tal vez termine mojando sus pantalones…

-"venga esos 5!" Katie se reía mientras chocábamos nuestras manos. Desde que ella y Travis estaban "en algo" era más fácil de abrirme con ella y entablar conversaciones "personales" pero aun asi nadie reemplazaría a Lena… ella simplemente me leía como si fuera un libro para niños.

-"sabía que estos inventos de Leo servirían para algo…" Leo había inventado tantas cosas, pero creo que esta es mí preferida… porque me libra de la plaga más grande que tengo sobre mi vida. Annabeth.

-"ahora será mejor que te apresures… no necesito ser adivina para ver porque estas tan ansiosa… solo procura controlarte…" Mas parecía que Katie fuera hija de mi madre, yo estaba hecha un manojo de ansiedad… pero no me molestaba estar asi…

-"oh rayos… se nota tanto?" estaba un poco sonrojada por que todo mundo se diera cuenta de mi ansiedad por salir de ese lugar y reunirme con Percy.

-"ufff a kilómetros… pero supongo que es bueno… solo piensa en cuan ansioso debe estar Percy… por cierto… no es ese que va corriendo por allá?" me señalo hacia el horizonte y no pude evitar girar rápidamente,

-"quien!? Donde!?" No había nadie, me gire solo para ver a Katie taparse la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

-"ehhh muy ansiosa…" susurro mientras la gente terminaba de retirarse de nuestro centro de entrenamiento.

-"no es gracioso…" dije con seriedad fingida.

-"bueno yo lo disfrute…" me sonrió ligeramente. No pude evitar sonreírle.

-"ahora si me voy… si ven a Annabeth por favor recuperen mi mascota… puedo necesitarla luego…" seguramente no sería la última vez que usara esa pequeña araña. Asi que la quería de vuelta. Katie me dio una sonría macabra de satisfacción.

-"dalo por hecho…"

**ZOE**

Cuando Percy nos habló de lo que había pasado con las Parcas (Moiras para Moon!) y con el espíritu del Oráculo de Delfos no sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme. Yo sabía las consecuencia del destino… yo había muerto por una profecía de inevitable cumplimiento, asi que la falta de ellos era el caos… y sobre todo… el caos para nosotros… ellos no tienen nada que perder porque son monstruos y condenados del tártaro… pero entre nosotros hay vínculos… fuertes, amigos, parientes, novios… Asi que lo que menos podía hacer era dejar de pensar en eso. Percy y Piper nos dijeron que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer sin dar a conocer nuestras fuerzas y poderío, asi que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era entrenar más fuerte y más arduo. No solamente entrenábamos con los campistas… sino que también empezamos a separar tiempo para entrenar como equipo del Caos, Percy nos entrenaba con la creación de la barrera para cuando el usara su ataque con la espada de Damocles… asi que ese era una de las cosas que practicábamos con intensidad… muchas veces provocaba el agotamiento de Percy… pero él decía que era necesario… aunque a Piper no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que se desgastara asi.

Mi mente no dejaba de divagar en las cosas que habían pasado, mientras acariciaba el cabello desordenado y enredado de Tyson… Se había quedado dormido en mi regazo el pobre. Últimamente había tenido muchos trabajos extras con todo lo relacionado a la fabricación de armas… tanto el cómo Beck estaban padeciendo cansancio y necesidad de horas de sueño. Un pequeño ronquido grave acompañaba su agitada respiración… las primeras veces que se había quedado dormido pensé que estaba teniendo alguna clase de pesadilla, pero luego entendí que asi es él… asi que ya no me preocupa demasiado. Tyson había sido un ángel desde que nos reconciliamos… la verdad que cada gesto de caballerosidad y romanticismo que tenía conmigo me convencía cada día de que era el hombre justo para mí… Lo que hicimos el día de San Valentín fue increíble… digamos que rompimos un par de reglas… pero fue doblemente satisfactorio… hicimos una incursión no autorizada en la Atlántida… el muy osado lo tenía todo planeado… ya teníamos una reservación para una cena dentro de uno de los restaurants de la ciudadela… que por cierto era doblemente increíble de lo que alguna vez escuche que era. Pero no pudimos quedarnos demasiado tiempo, ya que Poseidon descubrió nuestra intrusión… asi que antes que pelear por quedarnos decidimos escondernos y huir de la búsqueda que los soldados de la Atlántida y el propio Poseidon estaba haciendo tratando de encontrarnos.

Estaba con Tyson en la sala de nuestra residencia cuando algo irrumpió violentamente dando un golpazo con la puerta… estremeciendo toda la estructura hasta las bases. Tyson se levantó de golpe poniéndose delante de mí en postura protectora…

-"Piper… Por favor…" que hacen estos dos aquí… Percy entro seguido llamando a una furiosa Piper que caminaba de un lugar a otro refunfuñando y respirando airadamente. Percy dime que no es lo que pienso por favor. Percy trataba de acercarse a Piper, pero ella lo esquivaba mientras que Thalia y Nico hicieron su aparición saliendo de las sombras…

-"qué demonios sucedió?… Piper… Percy…" Silena y Beck bajaban a toda prisa… Silena se acercó a su hermana, ella la abrazó mientras Piper luchaba para no ser contenida de la notable ira que corría por sus venas

-"El… El!" lo señalaba mientras Percy solo bajaba la cabeza suspirando en son de derrota como si admitiera su culpa sin lugar a reclamos.

-"Percy… que paso…?" Thalia pregunto un poco asombrada por la ira de Piper hacia Percy… Beck por su parte trataba de calmar a un muy nervioso Percy. Silena contenía a Piper quien empezaba a brillar de una manera extraña en su aura de Thalassa… Pero su aura era superior…

-"No… No… yo solo estaba pensando en lo mejor para nosotros… lo juro" la voz de Percy fue de manos a mas, pero el nerviosismo de sus palabras solo dejaban en claro que era algo malo… o al menos lo suficiente como para que el jurara que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-"alguien me podría explicar que está sucediendo…" Tyson trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo…

-"yo… Ummm…" Percy solo balbuceaba…

-"vamos chicos… me están poniendo nerviosa…" dije yo con un poco de nerviosismo… una cosa son las peleas de pareja… pero esto es casi tan serio como cuando Tyson y yo nos separamos… solo pensarlo trae una punzada de dolor sobre mi corazón.

-"El…" Piper logro salir de los brazos de Silena para acercarse peligrosamente a Percy "este sujeto me engaño!" grito haciendo que Percy retrocediera… Percy se veía un poco aturdido y una lágrima solitaria logro verse en sus ojos… como si la culpa o el remordimiento lo acusaran aún más.

-"que Percy que!?" grito Silena indignada mientras se acercaba a Percy peligrosamente, fue necesario que Beck interviniera porque parecía que Silena se venía encima de Percy.

-"No… No! No de esa forma… yo jamás haría eso…" Aclaro Percy dándonos un respiro de esperanza de lo que estaba sucediendo no era del todo grave o fatalista.

-"Explícate entonces" Thalia estaba cruzada de brazos… mientras Nico tenía un brazo sobre su cintura de manera posesiva… tal vez era la forma en que Nico no dejaba que ella interviniera y se tornara en un descontrol.

-"Piper…" Percy trato de acercarse… pero ella saco su mano del contacto con la mano de Percy.

-"No!... yo pensé que éramos un equipo… tú me has engañado…" le espeto con los ojos llorosos…

-"no es asi Piper… lo juro… lo hice porque es necesario…" Todo esto se tornaba más y más confuso… era como si la conversación era solo para ellos…

-"necesario para quien Percy?" Thalia le pregunto

-"para todos… nosotros…" señalo al grupo entero… tal vez las explicaciones eran necesarias para entender todo este problema…

-"pues no me veo muy involucrada en tu decisiones…" Piper susurro como si fuera algo que tuviera atravesado en el corazón desde hace mucho… los secretos pueden ser un arma de doble filo en una relación… sobre todo si se supone que confías en dicha persona con tu vida…

-"Percy… podrían parar y explicarnos que ha pasado…" Beck imploro señalando los asientos…

-"si claro… yo… mejor tomemos asiento…" todo empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la sala de estar… pero antes quería saber algo…

_-"más te vale que no la hayas arruinado…" _le hable a la mente de Percy, quien me respondió casi con timidez…

_-"creo que pude haberlo hecho… pero es necesario…"_

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIÓ? A MI ME ENCANTO... LE COMENTABA A LUNA QUE HARÉ QUE OS QUEDÉIS ENGANCHADOS CON CADA CAP... ASÍ QUE ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR! AHORA SI QUE COMIENCE LA LLUVIA DE COMENTARIOS... ESTA SEMANA ME TOMARE TIEMPO PARA RESPONDER A LOS QUE PUEDA (LOS REGISTRADOS) SUS COMENTARIOS POR MP... ESTOS DE VACACIONES! YEEEHH!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN<strong>: 20-30 COMENTARIOS

**SUBIDO EL:** 06-12-14


	2. Inevitable

**AQUI ESTOY! PARA LOS QUE PEDÍAN UN NUEVO CAP! PERO ANTES DOS COSAS IMPORTANTES!**

**-CAMBIE MI ALIAS, NICKNAME, NOMBRE DE USUARIO, COMO QUIERA QUE LE LLAMEN... AHORA ES FA23... NO PREGUNTE PORQUE... PERO BUENO AHORA LO SABEN... **

**-SI VAS A COMENTAR PARA DE MANERA GROSERA PEDIR QUE ACTUALICE O RECORDARME QUE PUSE UN DETERMINADO DE REVIEWS ANTES DE ACTUALIZAR... GUARDATELO... TENGO UNA VIDA Y COSAS QUE HACER... ASI QUE PREFIERO QUE DEJES DE LEER MI FIC ANTES QUE LEER TUS IMPERTINENTES MENSAJES (DIRIGIDO EXCLUSIVAMENTE A UN ANONIMO QUE FIRMA COMO "YOP")**

* * *

><p><strong>PRONTO ESTARÁ EL PDF DE MI PRIMER FIC PEPER... HE DEMORADO PORQUE HE TENIDO OTRAS ACTIVIDADES...<strong>

**AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA ALGÚN LECTOR DEL FIC LEYENDO EL CAMPEÓN DE LA REINA... VOY A TENER QUE ABANDONAR ESE BARCO CHICOS... AHORA ESTOY TRABAJANDO CON 3 FICS A LA VEZ (FICS PROPIOS) Y ADEMAS QUE MI INGLES ES PÉSIMO... NO ME DAN LOS TIEMPO NI EL CEREBRO... PERO PROMETO QUE HAREMOS ALGO PARA INICIAR UN PERTEMIS... **

**NOS VEMOS EN 20-30 COMENTARIOS! APROXIMADAMENTE ****XD**** (PARA QUE NADIE SE SIENTA ENGAÑADO) **

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

No pensé que podría llegar a anhelar que los entrenamientos desaparecieran de nuestra rutina. Cada 5 minutos miraba el reloj para ver si ya habían pasado el tiempo de entrenamiento, y cada vez me decepcionaba de ver que solo habían pasado minutos desde mi última comprobación. Decir que estaba ansioso era poco… estaba extasiado… no tenía demasiados momentos libres para pasarlo con Piper… Y tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiéramos tener juntos, por más mínimo que fuera.

No sé qué tenía en mente Piper, porque ella es la que había gestado todo, se había encargado de que el grupo nos cubriera en nuestras responsabilidades… pero se había negado rotundamente a decirme cuales eran los planes para hoy… Yo aún tenía que hablar con Leo sobre un favor que le había pedido así que los saque del entrenamiento y lo arrastre hacia su cabina para que me diera lo que necesitaba.

-"wooo! wooo!… cual es la prisa aquaboy… no ves que estaba dándole una paliza a Clarisse?" lo mire como diciendo… no era al revés? "ok! ok! Tal vez ella me estaba ganando… pero tenía un plan…" La voz de Leo sonaba tan divertida, Leo no era un mal luchador, tal vez necesitaba estar en el fragor de la batalla para sacar lo mejor de él mismo. Pero yo tenía algo más apremiante en mente.

-"vamos… sabes que lo que necesito es más importante…" le suplique mirando al complejo reloj que tenía sobre la mesa, era una mezcla extraña de engranajes… Hijos de Hefesto…

-"está bien… pero recuerda que solo servirá para las partes de cuerpo que cubra… por lo demás estas por tu cuenta…" será la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. De todas formas si hace frio es una excusa… y si llega a hacer calor soy inmune… por eso de ser hijo de Hestia… y eso…

-"suena bien… al menos eso espero…" bueno al menos eso no me tendrá tan expuesto… espero que no haya ningún inconveniente como el que paso con Mark… Aunque pensándolo bien no me molestaría dejarle otro recuerdo.

-"no quiero pensar en lo Piper me haría si se entera que te estoy ayudando con tu pequeño secreto…" Piper… ella… ella entendería… dioses espero que no lleguemos a ese punto en un futuro cercano… o al menos si llegamos no sea tan dramático…

-"bueno… por precaución podrías robarle la gorra a Annabeth…" le recomendé casi tragando con dificultad… Si Piper sabe que Leo sabia tal vez sea más duramente reprochado que yo mismo… porque bueno Leo es su amigo… y yo… bueno soy el novio… pero yo tengo una razón poderosa…

-"bueno aquí esta… procure que se pareciera a lo que usualmente usas…" Leo saco un paquete bien envuelto… que rápidamente me encargue de abrir para ver que tal había quedado lo que le había encargado. Observé detenidamente el producto final… aún tenía que pasar por casa para colocarme el traje así que decidí no perder más tiempo.

-"será suficiente… ahora si me voy… porque tengo una cita…" no sé si fue la emoción de mis palabras o mi mirada perdida que hicieron sonreír a Leo…

-"los pequeños tortolitos…" suspiro con un poco de burla en sus palabras. Rápidamente busque contraatacar con algo… y recordé el 14F que Leo llego con una chica… que por los rasgos era claramente una hija de Afrodita…

-"tu no estas lejos de esos dominios… de mi novia y su madre… si la memoria no me falla te vi muy contento con esa hija de Afrodita… Lucy!" Leo estaba empezando a sonrojarse de manera demasiado rápida… No pude evitar sentirme victorioso en esta mano…

-"Ni que lo digas… bueno… yo… no se…!" La cara de Leo era una confusión total… y balbuceaba como si su cerebro estuviera en un cortocircuito…

-"Ja! Ahora tengo algo a mi favor…" agite el brazo hacia arriba en señal de victoria mientras Leo se tapaba vergonzosamente mientras yo reía sin control.

-"vete! aunque igualmente acabara contigo…" se giró para darme una sonrisa siniestra, luego me arrojo una llave inglesa que rápidamente pude esquivar.

El lago había sido nuestro punto de encuentro… no sabía si íbamos a quedarnos aquí o si planeaba llevarnos a otro lugar, tampoco es que teníamos opciones, nosotros estábamos prohibidos de abandonar el campamento… al menos por este tiempo. Estaba ansioso, emocionado, preocupado… habían pasado 30min de la hora que habíamos estipulado y estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Piper no vendría… En ese momento sentí su presencia… era francamente inconfundible… una fuerte aura marina se cernía en el aire. No me gire para verla… tenia tantos deseos de abrazarla… pero bien podría hacerla pasar un mal rato… al menos solo para divertirme.

-"Llegas tarde…" dije con tono frio… llamando su atención… ella rápidamente se acercó hacia donde yo estaba mientras yo luchaba por darme la vuelta y abrazarla… oh como la había extrañado en este día…

-"Si… yo… bueno…" balbuceaba nerviosamente… podía empezar a ver el resultado de mi indiferencia… me cruce de brazos sin girarme para que viera como estaba con una sonrisa tranquila.

-"Llegas tarde…" recalque lentamente para que fuera doblemente perturbador para ella… Pobre Pip… ojala no lo eche a perder todo… como de costumbre…

-"Lo se… es que ya sabes tenía que preparar todo… para que fuera perfecto…" estaba mordiéndome el labio para no soltar un suspiro de emoción por lo que ella podría haber estado preparando… pero me dije a mi mismo que tenía que ser fuerte.

-"Enserio?…. Ummm… no sé… llegas tarde…" la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo un poco quería saber qué cosas había preparado…

-"lo se… vamos! Ni porque soy tu novia me dejaras de decir que llegué tarde?… vamos!" se acercó y me puso la mano sobre el hombro haciéndome girar instintivamente. Me gire para ver la más hermosa de las postales… por primera vez estaba viendo a Pip como la estaba viendo ahora… tenía el cabello completamente suelto… una pequeñas ondas se formaban en la mitad de su cabello… el color chocolate de sus cabellos, más la luz del sol hacían que se viera exquisitamente hermoso. No llevaba su armadura tradicional… entendí porque había llegado tarde además de haber preparado todo se había tomado tiempo para vestir de otra forma… yo llevaba lo que Leo había preparado para mi… hacia que la diferencia entre mi atuendo habitual y este no era demasiado. Pero ella estaba radiante… No sé si noto mi estado de shock, así que me esforcé por no quedarme como un tonto mirándola.

-"bueno… tal vez…" susurre frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, mientras ella acercaba su mano a mi mejilla… sentía que sus manos hervían en un calor muy particular: El de mi madre… Era reconfortante… las preocupaciones se fueron… el temor, la angustia… los sentimientos de venganza contra los dioses, contra Annabeth, Mark, Jasón… los asesinos de mama y Paul… Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de encapsular este momento de paz que solo podía lograr cuando Piper estaba a mi lado… cuando ella estaba conmigo no podía pensar en nada más que la perfección de los momento que ella podía brindarme… y quería que esto fuera eterno…

-"solo esta vez…" cuando abrí los ojos por un escalofrió que me recorrió por el cuello la vi a escasos centímetros… con una mirada suave y casi apoyando su rostro en mi pecho… Ella sabe que me tiene… y no me molesta que lo use a su favor…

-"Oh dioses Pip… cuando haces eso… no hay forma que te niegue algo… pero llegas tarde!" trate de articular mis palabras con la mayor seriedad y confianza… pero dioses ella me tenía… y no hay artilugio, recurso o truco que yo pueda hacer para no estar en sus manos… y mucho menos quiero estar fuera de ellas…

-"Perseo Jackson juro que si no dejas de recordarme que llegue tarde…" golpeo mi pecho caprichosamente mientras yo sofocaba una risa burlesca y la abrace fuerte. Ella refregaba su nariz en mi pecho y gruñía con ferocidad.

-"Que pasara?" le pregunte susurrándole al oído. Ella levanto la mirada y nos quedamos intercambiando mirada un par de segundo hasta que sonrió maliciosamente.

-"no te besare por un mes!" la solté rápidamente cuando dijo eso… no sabía si hacerme el ofendido y decirle que estaba manipulándome… o simplemente hacerme el desinteresado…

-"no podrías resistir tanto…" largue el comentario con una voz de casi despecho… ella levanto las cejas con asombro… y se cruzó de brazos… mientras yo le sonreía limpiándome los labios sugestivamente.

-"me desafias?" susurro con un poco de seriedad… me acerque lentamente, pero ella no retrocedió… claro que la estaba desafiando… hice el ademan como que iba a decir algo pero en cambio hice el amague para rápidamente colocar mi mano a través de su hermoso cabello por el cuello y atraerla para darle un cálido beso… se sentía como el primer beso que nos habíamos dado en aquel escenario. Se sentía suave, pero a la vez intenso…

-"tómalo como desees" le susurre cuando finalmente nuestros labios se separaron… ella no había movió sus brazos así que le di un poco de espacio… cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos… y me vio sonriendo burlescamente frunció el ceño y agito los brazos como si quisiera golpearme… bueno tal vez lo merecía un poco.

-"ahhgg! No te golpeo solo porque tienes razón…" me miro con suavidad en sus ojos… por un segundo pude volver a ver esos efectos caleidoscópicos en sus ojos… era un espectáculo que pocas veces había visto… pero que era difícil de predecir…

-"entonces… en que estábamos?" se acercó cuando le hice la pregunta y me tomo del brazo mientras empezamos a caminar hacia la tienda del Caos…

-"en que te has vuelto demasiado presumido en cuanto a mi…" me sonreía con delicadeza, mientras nuestras manos entrelazadas jugueteaban como niños ansiosos que no saben qué hacer para mantener sus cuerpos tranquilos y controlados.

-"debe ser porque al igual que tu… tampoco resistiría un mes…" susurre pero no exactamente para ella… sino como una pensamiento que se escapó de mi mente para ser revelado.

-"en serio?" se paró para ponerse frente a mí y apartar un mecho de cabello de mi rostro… a pesar que con las bendiciones que habíamos obtenido nuestras apariencias habían cambiado yo continuaba siendo más alto que ella… y eso estaba bien porque amo cuando ella simplemente me abraza y apoya su cabeza a la altura de mi corazón… es como que el ritmo de mis latidos puede decirle cosas que yo no podría expresarle en las palabras. Me incline rápidamente y tomando su cabeza con mis dos manos mientras acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas con mi dedos, la besé… cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus labios tiritantes mientras nos alejábamos… no abrí mis ojos, solo apoye mi frente en la suya y suspire…

-"responde eso a tu pregunta?" susurre si bajar mis manos de su rostro. Ella giro su cabeza y beso la palma de mi mano… un rastro húmedo quedo en mi mano…

-"responde a muchas preguntas…" me susurro…

-"cómo cuáles?" estaba un poco curioso por saber que a que preguntas ella se refería.

-"poco a poco… primero lo primero…" chasqueo los dedos y apareció un lindo mantel en el suelo y dos canastas… así como un par de almohadones… se veía hermoso… a los pies del lago… con un pequeño árbol sobre nosotros que hacía de media sombra. Me arrastro hacia el suelo para que me sentara a su lado… no me importaría esperar siempre por ella si nuestras citas serán igual de encantadoras que esto…

-"Sabes… aun me siento con una potencia extra… desde que comí esa manzana…" habíamos comido hasta decir basta… lo bueno es que quemaríamos todos carbohidratos y calorías de más en los entrenamientos… así que no habría nada de malo en un pequeño desliz culinario. La afirmación me tomo por sorpresa… no sabía que responder… es más empecé a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello, por suerte ella no parecía darse cuenta…

-"Ummm… quien sabe… jamás comí una de esas… es más creo que nadie ha logrado antes eso…" era verdad yo no tenía idea de que sabor tenía esa manzana… tampoco me llamaba la atención. Suficiente lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirla…

-"eso lo hace doblemente especial para mi… debiste haberla probado… no se parece a nada que haya probado antes…" las manos de Piper acariciaban mis mejillas mientras las palabras salían de su boca. A veces me preguntaba… realmente la merezco?

-"estoy seguro…" dije con un poco de simpleza que no pasó desapercibido para Piper… rápidamente busco mi mirada, y no lo costó mucho encontrarse con ella…

-"te sientes bien?" su voz era un susurro delicado y precavido, como si no quisiera preguntar eso…

-"Si… muy bien… por cierto… estuvo delicioso el almuerzo… tú lo preparaste?" rápidamente desvié el rumbo de esa conversación para algo más agradable… ahora era Piper la que me desvió la mirada, pero de una manera tímida. No tengo temor a decir que Piper es el ser más bello sobre el mundo… ni Afrodita se le compara…

-"Emmm… si y no… digamos que Hestia me ayudo un poco… pero solo un poco…" su voz cargada de culpabilidad… como si yo fuera a decepcionarme de ella… o algo así…

-"Piper?" sabía que había más detrás de eso que mama le ayudo con toda la comida.

-"Hey… solo usas mi nombre completo cuando estas enfadado… prefiero más Pip… o algo diferente…" me reclamo rápidamente devolviéndome la sonrisa al rostro.

-"bueno…. Pip…" le susurre tomando su mano para darle un cálido beso en los nudillos.

-"me ayudo con casi todo…" confeso apartando su mirada rápidamente… su mano se desprendió de la mía… pero rápidamente volví a tomársela y darle un pequeño tirón para que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho…

-"Pero tú eres su campeón... no debería haber sido un problema convocar los alimentos…" le hablaba mientras jugueteaba con su cabello… y ella se acurruco rápidamente en mi…

-"eso es cierto… pero no use mis poderes… lo hicimos de la manera tradicional… en una cocina…" me susurro como si no quisiera decírmelo… me quede un momento pensando en todo lo que habíamos comido… los postres… tan deliciosos… la comida… fue simplemente todo tan delicioso y perfecto… y ella lo había preparado con su manos. Rápidamente busque sus manos y las apreté suavemente. Ella se rio un poco. Y para mí era música en mis oídos…

-"en serio? Wooo…" dije con asombro… era tanto… tanta dedicación… a nuestra relación… últimamente mi mente estaba tan volada que no había tenido imaginación para sorprenderla…

-"te cuesta creerlo?" se apartó haciendo una cara de dolor fingido… que rápidamente hizo un efecto engañoso en mí. Mi mente estaba atrofiada en pensar todo lo que trabajo para hacer de nuestra cita un evento especial…

-"no… no es eso… voy a besarte Pip…" fue todo lo que pude decir y me adelante a cualquier palabra que pudiera decir… Decir que me sentía un poco temeroso de que Piper repeliera mi impulso por besarla de esta forma tan… apasionada… era poco… estaba aterrado de que no lo entendiera como yo quería que fuera… y más fue mi terror cuando ella no reacciono… simplemente se dejó besar… Luego de unos segundo me aparte y no podía mirarla a los ojos… mi respiración apenas era controlada porque mi corazón casi estaba por salírseme del pecho… me gire dándole la espalda… pero pude ver que el rostro de Piper estaba enrojecido… demasiado como para no sentirme aterrado… finalmente sentí dos brazos abrazarme por la espalda mientras un suave beso reposaba en mi cabeza. Podía sentir su respiración agitada al igual que la mía.

-"eso si fue wooo… y porque fue ese beso?… no es que no me gustara… pero jamás me habías besado así…" sus palabras eran pausada, pero casi podía ver una sonrisa tímida… y un rubor pronunciado en sus mejillas… se veía hermosa…

-"es que un novio no puede besar a su novia para demostrarle lo mucho que le ama?" trate de sonar herido y decepcionado y al parecer lo logre… porque su cabeza fue a parar en mi hombro y su mejilla rosaba con la mía…

-"claro… claro que puede… y deberías hacerlo más a menudo… solo preguntaba…" beso mi mejilla mientras su respiración y la mía fue volviendo a su normalidad y el terror momentáneo se desvaneció. Me había propuesto no tratar a Piper en ninguna de las formas como las otras hijas de Afrodita era conocidas… como chicas fáciles… yo no quería darle jamás la impresión a Piper que la veía de esa manera…

-"aparte de eso… fue para agradecerte que te tomaras tantas molestias para nuestra cita…" bese su mano librándome de su agarre en contra de sus deseos pero solo para girarme y ver a los ojos, se veía tan emocionada y se mordía el labio en una forma tan encantadora que no podía evitar simplemente contemplarla…

-"no fue una molestia… de hecho me gusto hacerlo… mucho por cierto…" me sonrió mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie…

-"gracias por cocinar para mi…" le susurre… ella me sonrió penosamente como si sintiera abrumada por tanto agradecimiento.

-"bueno como te dije… fue con ayuda de Hestia… pero igualmente lo disfrute…" acaricie suavemente su mejilla… y ella presiono su rostro sobre mi mano… había sido una increíble velada hasta ahora…

-"hora de volar…" la sujete fuertemente y extendí mis alas… para surcar los cielos… mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos… no sabía si era un poco de temor o simplemente una vaga costumbre…

-"Tenias razón… volar es increíble… por cierto porque a mí no me han salido alas?" habíamos estado volando por espacio de una hora… haciendo piruetas divertidas y hasta riesgosas… y Piper no había actuado maniáticamente nerviosa como la primera vez… sino más bien parecía confiada… Había pensando en que ella también tuviera alas… pero no podría ser ahora… tendríamos que esperar al final…

-"eso es porque yo… soy increíble… tu sabes…" le sonreí arrogantemente… negó con la cabeza para luego darme un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-"tonto…" le devolví la sonrisa y ella me señalo un lugar… así que nos dirigimos encima del lago… como la primera vez que habíamos volado juntos… nos quedamos suspendidos allí mientras observábamos la belleza de este pedazo de tierra solo para nosotros…

-"son un regalo de Chronos… pero podríamos solucionarlo… pero no ahora…" le explique sinceramente porque aunque yo quisiera pedirle a Chronos que le concediera eso… tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a dominarlo… sin hablar del cansancio físico que eso conlleva…

-"porque?"

-"porque al tenerlas debes aprender a dominarlas… no son como las alas de Thalia… las mías pueden ser un arma mortal y si no las tienes controladas podrías lastimar involuntariamente a alguien…" yo no quería que eso sucediera… si ella se lastimara… podría ser hasta mortal… así que no quería correr riesgos… sino esperar…

-"ohh" respondió ella mientras acariciaba mi espalda en la zona donde aparecen mis alas cuando así lo requiero…

-"si… ohhh… a veces me lastime a mí mismo cuando recién las obtuve" ella empezó a reír suavemente, supongo que se imaginaba como debí haberme lastimado "no te rías… es doloroso…" ella hizo un puchero para luego volver a reír y esta vez arrastrarme a reír con su sonrisa.

-"te acuerdas la primera vez que me levantaste volando?" me pregunto obviamente recordando nuestra primera velada… y tal vez lo hermoso que fue sumergirnos en el agua… pero yo tenía un recuerdo un poco más vergonzoso de ella.

-"claro… no podías gesticular una palabra… como olvidarlo…" dije de manera sugestiva y con un tono burlesco que ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño rápidamente.

-"ha ha ha… bueno esta vez es diferente… ahora suéltame… quiero mostrarte algo…" empezó a soltarse de mi cuerpo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a soltarla…

-"no sé si eso sea una buena idea…" tenía un poco de recelo por lo que pudiera suceder… tal vez algo podría salir mal… y no podía suceder eso…

-"como que no? Vamos quiero que veas lo que he estado practicando…" me miro como si estuviera loco…

-"Emmm bueno… yo prefiero mirar desde aquí arriba…" dije entonces ella se terminó de zafar de mis brazos y empezó a caer… pero un chorro de agua salió del lago y la impulso hacia el cielo violentamente

-"Pip…" quise gritar con la preocupación de que algo podría haber sucedido… pero recordé que no había forma de que el agua pudiera dañarla… asi que simplemente me quede mirando con admiración y orgullo… hasta que empezó a descender solo para ser suspendida por el mismo chorro de agua que la había impulsado… le tome la mano para volver a tenerla cerca.

-"ohhh cuanto extrañaba esto!" suspiro de emoción, yo no pude evitar sonreír ante su emoción. Todo esto de la guerra, entrenamiento y los acontecimientos habían dejado poco espacio para disfrutar… aun los chicos del equipo no lograban disfrutar de demasiado tiempo…

-"es impresionante como has mejorado…" no podía borrar mi sonrisa por más que quisiera… estaba tan orgulloso de como ahora sin ningún problema e inseguridad dominaba las aguas…

-"gracias a ti…" el agua descendió violentamente al lago haciendo un gran estruendo… me llamo la atención… pero cuando vi los ojos tiernos y la mirada amorosa que Piper me estaba dando entendí que ni se había percatado del chorro de agua…

-"eso no es cierto… todo es mérito tuyo Pip…" era cierto… yo no había podido enseñarle demasiadas cosas, salvo que tenía que confiar en ella misma para creer que podía lograr movilizar grandes cantidades de agua. Ella me sonrió con ternura…

-"ahora una caída libre…" dijo con determinación… no eso no podía suceder…

-"Piper… mejor eso no… no quiero devolver la comida…" trate de dar una excusa que al menos sonara valida… pero ella solo negó sonriendo…

-"vamos no seas aburrido…" y lo siguiente que sentí fue que puso sus labios contra los míos… me deje llevar… y solo sé que empezamos a caer… pero en ese momento no me preocupo mucho… hasta que salí de mi pequeña burbuja romántica para ver que estábamos a escasos metros

-"Piiiiiipppppeeeeerrrrrr!" grite y me prepare para el impacto… cerré mis alas alrededor nuestro y luego cerré mis ojos… ojala el impacto no sea devastador… me concentre en mi energía caótica lo mejor que pude para reducir un poco los daños… pero lo siguiente que sentí fueron mis dagas atravesando mi espalda… atravesándome una y otra vez… mientras que empecé a perder el conocimiento y solo sentía que me hundía hasta el fondo… no podía sentir mis brazos ni mis piernas… y mi boca solo se abría para tragar agua…

Un dolor indescriptible en la nariz… en el pecho… en la espalda… en el cuello… en síntesis en todo mi cuerpo… me quemaba el pecho y la garganta… sentía que estaba tosiendo fuertemente… mientras mi pecho era presionado por algo y no sabía que… no había forma de que pudiera abrir los ojos en este momento…

-"Percy… Percy! Por el Caos respóndeme…" un par de manos me agitaban el cuerpo con rudeza y desesperación… yo aún no podía recordar que había pasado… pero si podía recordar a una sola persona…

-"Pip…" susurre tratando de abrir los ojos… pero era difícil… solo podía mantenerlos entre abiertos… entonces Pip hizo algo que no me esperaba… me disparo un concentrado de energía caótica… Entonces mis ojos se abrieron de golpe solo para encontrarse con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas marcadas por el pasar de las lágrimas… oh… ella se había desesperado al verme asi…

-"que te está pasando Percy?… por favor…" su voz sonaba a ruego mientras me acunaba en sus brazos y frotaba rápidamente mi pecho… a quien quiero seguir engañando… ya no podría inventar ninguna excusa… yo esperaba que esta explicación llegara más tarde que temprano… pero no había forma de salir librado de esta… ya no tenía la chaqueta que Leo había preparado para mi… lo que llevaba debajo… asi como mi cuerpo y mi cabello estaba empapados…

-"estoy bien…" susurre tiritando un poco por el viento que empezaba a correr… eso solo hizo que Piper me presionara más contra su cuerpo y que se encendiera su manos en fuego mientras yo no pude evitar toser y expulsar el exceso de agua de mi cuerpo.

-"esto no es normal…" susurro pero no sé si estaba hablándome a mi "tu cuerpo esta mojado… te estabas ahogando… Percy por favor…" yo sabía lo que me estaba pasando… pero el ruego en sus palabras me estaba quebrando el corazón… e infundiendo temor en siquiera pensar en contarle.

-"Estoy bien… no hay nada de qué preocuparse…" trate de calmarla un poco limpiando las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, pero ella solo me aparto rápidamente la mano un poco fastidiada por mis evasivas supongo.

-"como que no hay de qué preocuparse!? Casi mueres en el agua! Tienes la bendición de Pontos sin hablar de tu filiación con Poseidón…" mi mirada se oscureció… no podía creer que hubiera hecho mención de ese maldito dios del Olimpo. Yo había hecho a un lado mis sentimientos de venganza contra Olimpo, Mark, Annabeth y los asesinos de mis padres solamente para no volverme una versión despreciable frente a Piper… ella no merecían esa versión mía. Y aunque ya tenía planeado lograr todos mis objetivos, no la involucraría en algo tan oscuro como la venganza.

-"él no es mi padre…" susurre con dureza, mientras trataba de enderezarme y aunque había sido revitalizado con la energía que Piper me había entregado, no estaba del todo recuperado. Ella rápidamente hizo a un lado su fastidio para sostenerme.

-"a pesar de eso, no deberías tener problemas en el agua… y hace mucho que lo tienes… no creas que no lo he notado… ahora vas a decirme lo que está pasando?" pensé que mis actos habían pasado desapercibidos… pero al parecer no. No sé qué decir… y si ella se enfada tanto como para odiarme y no querer saber nada sobre mí?

-"estoy bien Pip…" empecé a toser levemente para poder dispersar su atención de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-"no… tu simplemente me estas ocultando algo… y crees que soy una estúpida a la que puedes mentirle…" Piper jamás había lucido tan enojada… solo esa vez en que exploto cuando yo… yo no pude besarla… me entro un miedo que no podía controlar… y si ella simplemente me rechazaba una vez que yo le dijera todo… yo no podría seguir adelante con lo que se avecinaba.

-"Pip… yo jamás dije eso…" susurre… tratando de contener el temblor que se estaba gestando en mi cuerpo… no por frio… sino de terror.

-"no lo dijiste pero me lo demuestras ocultándome las cosas como si yo no pudiera manejarlas…" se giró para darme la espalda, pero casi podía ver la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos… no sabía que hacer… tal vez si me acercaba demasiado ella huiría y todo se convertiría en un malentendido sin fin…

-"no es eso Pip… créeme…" negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Se giró lentamente con la cabeza agachada sin mirarme…

-"entonces es asi… simplemente soy _la novia, _pero jamás seré tu amiga no?" sus palabras me dolieron… y me dolieron mucho… no sabía que decir… no sabía que pensar… Piper era más que una amiga… más que mi novia… Era mi corazón completo… yo no pensaba amar nuevamente y ella tomo ese corazón roto y sin forma y lo sano… ella le devolvió el amor a mi corazón. Novia o amiga no encerraban la profundidad y magnitud de la importancia de Piper en mi vida.

-"de que estas hablando Pip? Eso no es cierto… yo confió en ti con mi vida… míranos… compartimos una responsabilidad enorme… porque confió en ti…" trate de hacerla entrara en razón, pero ella también esta significativamente dolida porque yo no quería contarle lo que me estaba pasando.

-"El campeón del Caos confía en mi… pero el Percy Jackson que estaba herido y casi muerto en aquella orilla solo me aleja… me alejas de ti…" empezó a sollozar, pero luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse de mi…

-"no Pip… no es así… Espera!" rápidamente la tome del hombro, no con rudeza, pero si lo suficiente como para detenerla, ella me miro con ojos tristes y llorosos… me estaba odiando a mí mismo por provocar lágrimas en sus ojos…

-"no Percy… está bien… tal vez no soy lo suficientemente confiable como para que me dejes entrar en tu vida…" el dolor en su voz era demasiado para mi… estaba empezando a acelerarse mi respiración y mi ritmo cardiaco por la desesperación de que esto terminara de la peor forma… con ella odiándome…

-"no es eso… créeme…" le dije con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón… no quería que ella pensara que yo le ocultaba algo porque no era importante para mi…

-"entonces que… porque me haces a un lado en tu vida… porque no puedes hablar conmigo… porque?" lágrimas caían de sus ojos color miel… pero sin brillo… mientras me hablaba. No pude evitarlo… no pude contener mi impulso de guardar silencio… no podía soportar verla llorar… no podía… y nunca podre…

-"vas a odiarme…" susurre… ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas, para luego rápidamente secárselas… estiro su mano y acaricio mi mejilla… eso me dolió a mi… yo sabía que no querría acariciarme una vez que se lo dijera…

-"sabes que eso no es posible… espere 15 años Percy… no fueron 1 o 2… fueron 15… crees que llegue aquí solo para odiarte…" 15 años… pasaron 15 años antes de que pudiéramos darnos nuestro primer beso… decir nuestro primer te amo… tener nuestra primera cita formal…

-"oh dioses Pip… sé que vas a odiarme… lo se…" suspire con frustración mientras ella me miraba con preocupación.

-"que has hecho para pensar que puedo odiarte?" su voz empezaba a sonar preocupada, pero sus ojos aun me miraban con suavidad, como si no hubiera nada que yo pudiera hacer que pudiera cambiar la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

-"para ti va a ser algo terrible… para mi es algo necesario…" tome su mano… estaba caliente… más de lo normal… tal vez era producto de los cambios de emociones tan violentos que habíamos estado experimentando en estos minutos.

-"Percy…" me imploró…

-"hay una explicación para lo que crees que me estás pasando… yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo con mi vida… y que no hay nada que no haría para que tu estuvieras a salvo…" suspire pesadamente… preparándome para decírselo todo… o al menos la parte que ella pedía saber.

-"Percy… estas empezando a ponerme nerviosa…" susurro… y entonces me decidí… no había vuelto atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>AME ESTE FINAL... ESO HARÁ QUE VUESTRAS MENTES PENSAR E IMAGINARSE... SOLO PARA QUE YO ESCRIBA ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE LUEGO JEJEJE.. AHORA SI ME VOY A ESCRIBIR UN POCO DE MI FIC UN HEROE DE OTRA EPOCA Y LLEGAR A TIEMPO... ASI QUE SI TENÉIS TIEMPO PASEN A LEERLOS... <strong>

**FER2A**


End file.
